The Wild Ones Are Born (Chapter One)
by Angrygod
Summary: Lorenzo is very rich; he made his money from scamming people. He does not care about anything else, not even the politics, religion, drugs, sex or racial scams his close friends are into. He's more concerned about making more money through online scamming and being with Mary Ann in the end. Lorenzo has invested in the music industry, real estate, restaurant business and a softwar


CHAPTER ONE

Lorenzo Madi, 32, six-foot-two tall, dark and handsome, was one of the young wealthy bachelors in the busiest city in West Africa; he lived in The Island where the rich and famous resided. He was all about the luxury life, so he fought his way to become one of the best at what he does, Scamming. He owned a Range Rover Vogue and a G-Wagon; they were the latest models. He also had a Ducati power bike parked in his garage. It was about 4:00 PM when Lorenzo walked out of his house and made a phone call to a guy named Clint.

"What's good Clint, Did you run those numbers?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yes boss. We made only eight million." Clint replied over the phone.

Clint was one of the scammers who Lorenzo had shown how scamming online worked and had become very good in scamming people online. This very scam was done on a heavy duty sales website for buyers looking to buy heavy duty equipments.

"You're sure?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yes boss, that's all we could get out of it." Clint answered. "I will send five million into your account tonight."

"Ok. You have the new account right?"

"Yes boss. I do"

Lorenzo hung up. Lorenzo did not believe what Clint had told him, he became suspicious about the deal, his intuition told him different: Clint must have made more than he had said and was lying about it. Lorenzo took out his phone from his pocket and made another phone call, but this time to his friend, Jude.

"What's up?" Lorenzo asked.

"Good good, where are you?" Jude asked.

"About to hit the road, you guys are there right?"

"Yeah we are."

"Ok cool." Lorenzo hung up.

Lorenzo got into his grey G-Wagon and drove off to meet with his friends.

The bar was situated in one of the best locations in The Island, the bar was quiet as Lorenzo walked in, the dim lights, a slow RnB song playing in the background, it was an expensive bar for only the affluent. He saw his friends Jude and Sagi seated in a spot some distance ahead of him. As he approached them, he waved at the waiter to get some drinks, Lorenzo and his friends were usual customers so the waiter knew exactly what to bring.

"Sup guys." He said as he walked to the table his friends were.

"Cool." Jude replied as he shook Lorenzo's hand.

Sagi did the same.

Lorenzo sat opposite his friends. Jude was a six-foot-two tall bearded chubby guy while Sagi was a light skinned guy with an average height.

"What's been going on with you bruh? Haven't seen you in a while." Sagi asked.

"Been busy, business been crazy. Just bought a new restaurant." Lorenzo said.

"That's nice," Jude added.

"How about you guys, how are things with your church, Jude?" Lorenzo asked. "Sagi, your car sales shop?"

Jude and Sagi nodded their head to indicate things were okay.

"It's okay, we all need cover ups, the car business is just a small thing in regards to my other biz." Sagi said."Got some new shipment coming soon, you guys should get into the white powder business. That's some real money."

Jude turned to look at Sagi. "Good luck with that, that's not my thing."

They all laughed.

The waiter carried a bottle of Ace Champagne and some glasses in a tray; he dropped the tray on the table and opened the bottle, he poured the drink into their glasses.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, sirs'?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah, get some chicken wings for us," Jude replied.

"Ok." The waiter picked up the tray and left.

As they sipped their drinks Lorenzo asked "How much did you guys make from that _racket_ the last time? The heavy duty one,"

"Seventeen million" Sagi answered. "Though I split it with my boys, I took Ten million."

"I made eight million after splitting" Jude added.

"Hmm..." Lorenzo said.

"Why do you ask?" Jude asked.

"Just thinking, one of my boys is trying to play a fast one on me,"

"Which of them?" Jude asked.

"Clint." Lorenzo replied.

Sagi laughed. "I trust you'll teach him a lesson. I know you."

Lorenzo just smiled.

Jude looked behind Lorenzo and noticed a young pretty lady having a drink, she was alone.

"That girl behind you is not bad at all." Jude said.

Lorenzo turned to look at her but for some reason he wasn't interested, all he could think of was how he would have to deal with Clint later. Sagi was busying punching his phone, he was sending a text message and didn't bother to look up.

Sagi made a quick glance. "Mehn...she's not bad.".

"Let me holla at her for a minute," Jude stood up from his chair and walked towards the lady.

"Do your thing." Lorenzo said.

As Jude got closer to the lady, he adjusted his shirt. He reached her and looked down at her, she was busy on her phone and had only a drink on her table and was waiting for her order to be served.

"Hello." Jude said. "Waiting for anyone?"

"No, just having a drink." She smirked.

"Oh yeah. I'm here with my friends, I saw you and I think you look gorgeous"

"Thank you." She smiled.

Mary Ann had heard that line " _you look gorgeous"_ so many times; she was now numb to it, she knew she was pretty and was not carried away with compliments anymore. She had settled that it would work when the right person said it.

"What's your name?" Jude asked.

She thought for a second if she should tell him her real name or give a fake name.

"Call me Kate." She said, that was a fake name. She didn't want to be disturbed.

"So Kate, what do you do for a living?" Jude asked as he sat in front of her.

"I mind my business." She smirked.

"Wow! That's what you do for a living?"

"Yep!"

"Ok." Jude smiled.

Mary Ann didn't like Jude and didn't really know why but she also got the vibe that he was one of those people who thought they were everything or maybe it was because he sat in front of her without asking for her permission, this annoyed her.

"Well I'd like to take you out sometime you know." Jude continued looking at her. "I hope you don't mind?"

Mary Ann sipped her drink and looked Jude in the eyes."What do you really do?"

Jude who never gave up when it came to women, always enforced his way to get the girl to like him, even if he had to spend a lot of money to show, "I'm a business man, and I want to get to know you that's all."

"Ok. I'm only in here for a short while and just wanted to be by myself," She said politely. "I don't want to come off rude but would like to drink alone, was nice meeting you."

"Ok if you say so." Jude stood, he was annoyed. "I could change your life you know." He didn't mean it since she was in the bar, he knew she probably had money or had a rich daddy or a sugar daddy, but he wanted to take a swipe at her for not giving him a chance to get to know her. Mary Ann smiled.

"At least I made you smile." He said and walked away, in a safe distance where he believed she couldn't hear him, he muttered. "Bitch!"

He approached his friends and sat, Lorenzo asked how it went with her.

"She acts like a rich bitch, I bet my fiancée' is richer." Jude said, he was tensed.

"I know her type. The _shakara_ ones cos they know they are beautiful." Sagi added and then looked at Lorenzo. "How's that your dating app doing?"

"We have hundred thousand users at the moment, it's good." Lorenzo said.

"That's amazing." Sagi nodded and sipped his drink.

"You guys should sign up," Lorenzo told them.

"Yeah sure. Will do" Sagi said.

"Got a girl." Jude added.

"Oh now you do, few minutes ago you were chasing that pretty lady." Lorenzo said as he sipped. The all laughed.

"This chicken wing is taking too long." Jude said calmly. He then noticed a man walking towards them, as the man got closer; Lorenzo looked behind and noticed the man. They all stood to greet him.

"Hello Commissioner" They said as they shook the man's hand.

Commissioner Gabe was the present police commissioner of the city. He was widely respected amongst the rich men in the city and knew everyone who was anyone in the city.

"What a coincidence to find you gentlemen here." Commissioner Gabe said and sat with them. "How are you all doing?"

They replied that they were doing great.

"You know I just started coming here during the weekends to clear my head." Commissioner Gabe continued. "Cool spot, you know."

"Yeah?" Jude agreed.

They all suspected that Commissioner Gabe had known they were there and just made up an excuse to find them there.

"So what's been good with you guys? Businesswise?" Commissioner Gabe asked.

"Been great." Jude answered. Lorenzo and Sagi nodded in agreement.

"Meanwhile, Jude I heard you are running a church now? " Commissioner Gabe continued. "Anything for money right?"

They all laughed.

Jude wondered how the commissioner knew because that was top secret between him and his friends and they knew how to keep secrets between themselves, had the commissioner visited the church and questioned the pastor, he thought to himself.

"Jude, Lorenzo and Sagi...what's happening? My bank account needs to smile." The commissioner blurted out.

"Let's get you a glass commissioner" Lorenzo said trying to change the topic.

"You know you can call me Gabe when we are in this type of places" Commissioner Gabe said. "But yeah that won't be bad, I'd like a drink."

Jude signalled the waiter to get an extras glass for the commissioner.

"So as I was saying, what is happening?" Commissioner Gabe continued.

"By the end of today, I will put in two million into your account Comm-" Jude was interrupted.

"Use Gabe," Commissioner Gabe said.

"Sorry, sir," Jude apologized.

"Same here. Two million, sir, hopefully by the end of the day." Sagi said.

The all looked at Lorenzo who was awfully quiet.

"One point five, sir." Lorenzo finally spoke. "Things are a bit quiet in my end but with time you know...you will always smile."

Commissioner Gabe made an expression with his lips as if accessing what they had all said, he nodded his head slightly."Correct guys. You know, you people are taking all the fine girls in this town, you should remain some for people like us."

They laughed.

The waiter brought the chicken wings and dropped it on their table.

"Anything else, sirs?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, get one plate for the commissioner." Lorenzo said.

"Gabe," Commissioner Gabe corrected again, he didn't need people knowing he was there with them.

"Sorry, sir."

"No! No! No! I have to hurry off." Commissioner Gabe said.

The waiter walked away as the guys resumed to eat their chicken wings.

"So guys, by the end of today right?" Commissioner Gabe continued as he looked at their faces. They all agreed. The commissioner looked at their chicken wings in their plates.

"These chicken wings don't look bad, can I taste yours?" The commissioner asked Lorenzo.

"Sure." Lorenzo said.

Jude looked over Lorenzo's shoulder and noticed Mary Ann leaving the bar.

"You guys should come by my office sometime." The commissioner said as he had a bite of the chicken, he wiped his hands with the serviette and then got up to leave.

"We will." Sagi agreed.

They all shook his hands as he stood to leave; two of his police aid stood and joined the commissioner as he left the bar.

"This commissioner _sef_...he can worry," Sagi said. "meanwhile I'm having my birthday party next week, crazy party guys. I want to see you two."

"We won't miss it for the world." Lorenzo said.

"Last year, I didn't see you."

"You know I was in Europe but this time. No way. Must be there." Lorenzo replied.

"You don't even need to tell me. I'll be there." Jude said.

They laughed.

The next day, Lorenzo drove to his new restaurant. He had gone to check the books to see how much the restaurant had made so far. The manager, Ben Joseph met with him, they sat on a table in the restaurant to talk business. Lorenzo had to be there before the restaurant opened for the day. In front of the men, there was a laptop and a book.

"How's the reception so far?" Lorenzo asked.

"It's been fantastic, sir." Ben Joseph replied."Yesterday it was full as soon as we opened till we closed. Also got bookings for a birthday party next weekend."

"That's good to hear" Lorenzo said as he opened the book looking at the figures. A waiter walked to the table and brought Lorenzo a glass of Juice. Lorenzo thanked the waiter and focused on the figures, the waiter nodded and walked away. Ben Joseph just watched Lorenzo as he took his time to study the sales figures so far.

"Ok, things are looking great," he said to Ben Joseph. Ben Joseph smiled on hearing that. "These figures should be arranged on a spreadsheet and sent to me by email" Lorenzo said.

"Ok boss." Ben Joseph replied.

A security man walked into the restaurant and walked to Lorenzo.

"There's a woman here that wants to see you, sir." The security man said.

Lorenzo looked up at the security man standing in front of him. "Name?"

"Mrs Bisi, sir."

On hearing the name, Lorenzo had an anxiety run through him. Mrs Bisi was an elderly beautiful lady, now based in the Capital City. She had a major contract with the federal government. It was a relief for Lorenzo as he didn't have to see her as often as he did before when she lived in The Island; in fact he hadn't seen her in two years now.

"It's ok, direct her here." Lorenzo said. The security man nodded and walked away.

Years ago, Mrs Bisi as others knew her; to Lorenzo she was Ms Bisi because she had told him to call her that. She was one of the richest women in the country, she made Lorenzo become rich when Lorenzo started working for her, he had links to her contacts and connections. When a much younger Lorenzo was looking for admission in a University, he started working in Mrs Bisi Internet Cafe as the Cafe administrator. From there, he began a programming course in Java and mastered all he could with the programme. Lorenzo was very hardworking and punctual and Mrs Bisi liked him for that, she was a very successful businesswoman who had her hands on ground in all her businesses. She would visit from time to time to check on her Internet Cafe which was booming at the time because it was a new business in town. Rich men came in to browse the internet for business dealings, students came for educational purposes and many other businesses followed, the Internet Cafe served tea, soft drinks, snacks etc. Soothing music would play in the background while the Air Conditioner would chill the Cafe, the customers enjoyed the service which was rendered and also the speed of browsing the internet, it was very comfortable in there. It was in this Internet Cafe, Lorenzo first met Jude who came in to search for a University to attend abroad. They became friends after frequent visits, and even after Jude travelled abroad to study, they still kept in touch.

One day Mrs Bisi's husband passed away from a ghastly motor accident and Lorenzo was there to comfort and condole her, her two children lived abroad. She now developed some closeness to Lorenzo. Lorenzo wasn't comfortable with how Mrs Bisi would call him and start crying about her late husband and how no one was there for her. Lorenzo would calm her down and often visited her. "Madam, everything will be okay" he would say to her. She would listen and move closer to Lorenzo, sobbing on his shoulder which made him very uncomfortable but he couldn't do anything about it.

One Sunday, Mrs Bisi had invited Lorenzo to pay her a visit. He visited her after church to check on how she was doing. She had cooked and Lorenzo had eaten, he was heavy after digesting the fried rice with salad and chicken, plus the wine served with the meal. Lorenzo was downstairs watching television when Mrs Bisi called him to her bedroom. Lorenzo had never climbed upstairs before let alone go to Mrs Bisi's bedroom but he couldn't refuse his boss especially in the state she was at that moment, although he was very wary about entering her room, he eventually did.

Mrs Bisi was in a night gown as Lorenzo entered her room, she had changed from her church clothes. She sat on the bed with a magazine.

"Lorenzo, sit down... on the bed." She said.

"Yes ma-dam." He sat reluctantly.

"Lorenzo, do you love me?" She asked.

Lorenzo became dumbfounded as he didn't understand the question. He couldn't look at her, he was too shy to do so, he was in her room and she was barely dressed.

"Did you hear my question?" She asked and then repeated gently."Do you love me?"

"I don't understand madam."

"It's a simple question, a yes or no answer."

"I - I think I see you as my big aunty."

Mrs Bisi smiled. "But I'm not your aunty."

She moved towards Lorenzo and touched his hand. "Do you love me? It shouldn't be a hard question."

Lorenzo managed to look at her. "I think so." that was the only answer he could blurt out.

Now Mrs Bisi had drawn closer to him on the bed that there was hardly any space for Lorenzo to breathe.

"Lorenzo, I want to do a lot for you," She said. "I'll pay your school fees, you will enter into any University of your choice in this country and I will even show you the trades of my business."

"Thank you madam." He was thankful; he looked at the ground as if a hole had been dug to swallow him.

"Call me Ms. Bisi." She said.

"Ok madam."

She frowned slightly.

"Sorry Madam, I mean Mrs Bisi." He apologized.

"Ms Bisi...I know it will take some getting used to." She smiled at him. Mrs Bisi touched his chin and turn his face towards her. "Do you want me to take care of you?"

Lorenzo nodded.

"Good, but you will also have to take care of me and we will keep it a secret for as long as possible. Do you hear me?" She said.

"Yes Mrs Bisi." Lorenzo replied.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Lorenzo shook his head. He had a lot going through his mind that he couldn't understand or process. He had heard of sugar mummies but never imagined he would find himself getting a Sugar mummy; he had never condoned it.

Mrs Bisi looked at him as if studying him. "What's going through your mind?"

"Nothing madam. I mean Mrs Bisi."

"Ms not Mrs"

"Sorry Ms Bisi."

"That's good," she smirked. "Kiss me."

Lorenzo acted like he didn't hear what she had said, he said nothing. Mrs Bisi was a very beautiful woman and sometimes he had wondered how beautiful she was in her early twenties.

"Did you hear me?" She continued.

Lorenzo looked at her in astonishment. He wished he could teleport.

"Go ahead, kiss me." She demanded.

Lorenzo stiffened. She noticed he wouldn't so she got even closer and kissed him. Lorenzo hardly moved his lips but she continued until Lorenzo couldn't control the urge, he gave in and started kissing back. She put his back on the bed and continued kissing him and then started undressing him. Lorenzo was confused and remained quiet; this was his first time, he couldn't believe his first time would be with a woman twenty years older than him; maybe a bit younger than his mother. Lorenzo had only turned nineteen and this was going to change him forever.

For three weeks, Lorenzo didn't go to work for Mrs Bisi, he was ashamed of himself and decided never to tell anyone. Mrs Bisi had given him a phone, so that she could call him at any time. But after that Sunday with Lorenzo, Lorenzo wouldn't pick up her calls anytime she called. Within that period, Mrs Bisi had buried her husband, her children had come back to the country and gone back to the United States due to school schedules but would be back during the holidays to spend more time with her. Lorenzo didn't attend the burial. In the fourth week, Mrs Bisi called Lorenzo and this time he picked up.

"Good afternoon Ms Bisi." He said, Lorenzo had become bold.

"Good afternoon. How are you?" she was glad he had eventually picked up her call. "I haven't seen you at work. Are you not well?"

"I am well ma...Ms Bisi."

"Ok I want to see you, come to the office, ok."

She hung up before Lorenzo could say another word. She knew if she remained on the line, he might refuse to come by the office, she knew what he was going through as a young boy having sex with an elderly woman for the first time. It was also a new experience for Mrs Bisi too, she fancied Lorenzo since he was good looking but also he was there for her during her husband's demise which even made her more attracted to him. Lorenzo was only a few years older than her son and daughter.

Lorenzo gathered courage and went to see her. He entered her office and greeted her, he sat down on the chair and stared blankly at her, he was perturbed just being in the same office with her. He didn't feel shy anymore, she noticed and smiled at him. Lorenzo sat opposite her, peering.

"How are you Lorenzo?" Mrs Bisi asked.

To her it looked like Lorenzo had become a man now, the way he carried himself as he sat down, he looked older to her now.

"I'm ok, Ms Bisi"

"Good, would you like anything to drink?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Why did you disappear?" she went in, he wasn't prepared for the question even though he knew she would ask questions.

"I had to study."

She looked at him as if wondering if he had changed for good or for worse.

"Do you still want to work for me?"

Lorenzo was surprised at her questions; he needed the money but didn't want to sound desperate.

"I haven't thought of it yet." Lorenzo said. "Heard you replaced me in the Internet Cafe."

"Yes I did. Couldn't wait for you."

Lorenzo was quiet.

"I want you to finish your Java programme. I also want you to be the best at it. There are different ways you can make a lot out of it." She paused. "I have missed you."

Hearing that made Lorenzo's eyes watery but he held back the tears, it brought back memories of what she did to him in her bedroom; he said nothing.

"Did you miss me?" she continued.

He looked down and was quiet, he thought for a while, he knew she could do a lot for him. He eventually nodded but said nothing. She smiled at him, the young exuberant boy she knew was returning, she really liked him. Mrs Bisi stood up and walked to him, she leaned over and touched his thighs and gently kissed his cheeks

"Come to my house this weekend." She said to Lorenzo.

Lorenzo looked at her and looked down again, the shyness had come back. He then sighed and looked at her. "Ok."

She raised his chin and kissed his lips softly, he kissed her back. He was weak and so annoyed he couldn't resist her.

Lorenzo visited her that Saturday, but this time he was more relaxed knowing what to expect and was ready. After they had sex, she asked Lorenzo if she could trust him and Lorenzo guaranteed her he could be trusted, she told him about her businesses, the landed properties she owned and also told him that her Internet Cafe was a front for online scamming which was done at midnight when it was closed. She offered to show him the ropes to be very rich and also told him that's why he needed to finish his programming and be one of the best in the IT business in the country. Mrs Bisi would say "You know those other boys don't have the brain for all this programming thing, but you do. I see you are very interested in learning and in no time you will be rich either in a legit way or illegit way."

Lorenzo was happy to know Mrs Bisi believed in him. He started visiting her more often and started working with her; he knew the legit and illegit side of her businesses. He had learned how to hack into customer's email accounts in no time, whenever they finished browsing in the Cafe, he would go through their email accounts to find what businesses they were into and also to get their bank account details; he had found a computer programme that could store passwords on the computer they used even after they signed out. He targeted the business men who came in to browse, he knew them by the way they sounded, their watches, shoes, , sometimes he would look at the vehicle they drove and then he would often use their email accounts to reply to business transactions of their customers and divert the transactions to another account.

Before Lorenzo got an admission into the University, he was already rich enough to cater for his tuition fees. He joined the fraternity in his University and rose to be the leader of the fraternity, their _point one_ due to his connections and leadership ability, he also had the money to make things happen, sometimes he threw wild parties in the University with strippers attending and dancing, most girls wanted to either date him or sleep with him, people paid so much attention to Lorenzo, he was a big boy on campus. Lorenzo was a wild one in his University days.

As Mrs Bisi walked into the restaurant, Lorenzo got up to greet her. He kissed her on the cheek. He introduced his restaurant manager to her, she greeted Ben Joseph. Ben Joseph then walked away with the book and laptop.

Lorenzo pulled a chair for Mrs Bisi to sit, he smiled at her."Been like what, two years now."

"You abandoned me." Mrs Bisi said as she sat.

"How can I?"

"Your call was last six months,"

"Things have been crazy, been busy. How's it over there?"

"It's alright, the government is shuffling ministers so let's see how that affects business."

"What would you like to have?" Lorenzo asked as he gave her the menu. She looked at the menu while Lorenzo looked at her, she was still as attractive as ever and aging with grace.

"This looks good." She pointed at a chicken soup with vegetables in the menu.

"I'll get that prepared for you," Lorenzo said as he called on the waiter and ordered him to get what Mrs Bisi had requested. "Also get me the best wine in here."

He turned to Mrs Bisi to find her smiling.

"I'm happy you are doing well," she said.

"We thank God."

"Hmm...yeah, God is great." She smirked.

"So what's new?" Lorenzo asked.

"Well I'm in town to check on some new properties."

"That's good." Lorenzo smiled.

"Would start renovations soon, hope you'd find time to monitor them."

"Sure."

The waiter returned with the wine and poured it into two glasses.

"When do you intend to get married Lorenzo?" she asked.

The question caught Lorenzo by surprise. "Always straightforward."

"Is there any other way to go?" she replied.

Lorenzo smirked and raised his glass. "Cheers to straight forwardness."

They both laughed.

"So...when?" She asked.

"When I'm ready, hopefully then I will find the right one. I think."

"You are not getting any younger o."

Lorenzo laughed and stared at her.

Mrs Bisi sipped her wine and then dropped the glass. "I know some politicians, I can hook you up with their daughters. They have long money."

Lorenzo smiled. "I bet you can."

"I'm serious."

"Ok when I visit."

"When will you visit?"

"I'd have to get some things done and will definitely let you know."

"I'll be expecting you. Don't take too long."

"I won't."

Mrs Bisi relaxed a bit, looked up at Lorenzo and smiled. Lorenzo smiled back, he sensed she wanted to say more.

"What this time?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

He raised his eyebrow with a smile on his face, he didn't believe her.

"Just happy to see you. That's all." She sipped her wine."How's your dating app coming on? right?"

"Yeah. It's actually live now. We have over hundred thousand users in three months."

"Make sure to always store those customers' details, data are important. They pay to use right?"

"Yes, those that needs more advanced things done."

"Advanced?"

"Yeah, some that wants more private arrangements."

"That's nice." She leaned forward. "Some ministers are coming into town next month, can you hook them up?"

"Yeah if they sign in, why not?"

"I'm not talking about your app, they don't want to put their details on your app, they are ministers, it should be very discreet."

"You know I have another app called ." Lorenzo joked.

They both laughed.

"I will get them beautiful ladies." Lorenzo chuckled.

Mrs Bisi picked her glass and relaxed, "I'm not staying in the house; I'll be in the hotel. You should come by." She then sipped her wine without taking her gaze off Lorenzo.

Lorenzo understood the look and nodded. "Will do." He didn't mean it. The waiter returned with the meal Mrs Bisi had ordered and placed it on the table, in front of her. He poured water into a glass. Lorenzo watched as he served her and was glad with the service.

Jude was in his new church called The Rock House Of Christ, it was built with a tent but it was quite massive and expensive. Jude stood inside the church looking at the decorations and making sure everything was put in place. The church had already had four services conducted in it since he opened it and he was happy with the turn out but he needed more people to know about it and decided to buy media equipment so the church programmes could also be aired on Television. The pastor of the church walked up to Jude and greeted him. Pastor Roy was quite young and handsome, he'd been married for two years now. Jude had met Pastor Roy in a church he visited and asked him to become the head pastor of his new church. Jude wanted someone responsible, someone that could still attract pretty young ladies who could promote the church and pull more people to his church. Pastor Roy saw Jude to be very rich when Jude had approached him; he decided to take the offer at once and became the head pastor of Jude's church, he wasn't even a senior pastor yet in his present church. Jude had told him that he would have to steal some of the Church members and bring them to his new church and Pastor Roy agreed, he saw it as an opportunity to grow as a Pastor. He couldn't be happier with the offer and accepted it immediately. He assured Pastor Roy he would make him rich in the Lord, Pastor Roy thanked him over and over again.

"Good afternoon, sir," Pastor Roy greeted.

"Good afternoon Pastor Roy." Jude shook his hand but paid attention to something above the altar. "I'd give you money so you can put up more lights over there." he was pointing at the altar. He then fully turned to Pastor Roy "I'll send some people here but I'll give you the money so you can pay them."

"No problem, sir," Pastor Roy answered.

"I need testimonies, miracles to happen here."

"Yes, sir."

"You will have to provide more church services during the weekdays."

"That will be nice," Pastor Roy nodded. "already working on it, sir."

"We need the money to build a bigger church." Jude continued.

"God deserves a very big church." Pastor Roy added.

Jude looked at Pastor Roy to see if he was taking him seriously but he could see Pastor Roy was already picturing a bigger church.

"You are the face of this church, I'll send you the latest Mercedes C-class." Jude said.

"Oh thank you sir, thank you very much, God will replenish your pocket." Pastor Roy said excitedly. He was very happy.

"Amen. I want people to see us as a prosperous Church. You get me?"

"I get you, sir. God will make big things happen."

"Yes, yes. God will" Jude turned a side eye to look at Pastor Roy. He needed to see if Pastor Roy understood that it was a business and not a charity home. "Make sure you do loads of offertories or collections at least three offertories, let us build for the Lord."

"I will Sir."

"Brilliant."

Jude and Pastor Roy walked around the church making observations on things.

"So far, what's the highest number of people that have attended service?" Jude asked.

"About five hundred, sir."

"Ok add more seats over there." Jude pointed at a space he noticed. "Sure that can take thirty more seats."

Pastor Roy noticed the space and agreed to do exactly what he had been told.

As Jude walked out of the church, he noticed a SUV parked, he recognized it. It was the car of his soon to be father-in-law, Chief Vincent. Chief Vincent was a politician who ran for political positions in the state. Jude wondered what could be so important to have Chief Vincent come by the church, he was sure his fiancée had told her dad he was at the Church. He walked towards the SUV, and a big man who was the security for Chief Vincent got out from the passenger's side of the SUV and opened the back door for Jude to enter.

Jude walked in and saw Chief Vincent, they greeted.

Chief Vincent was a chubby man, he hardly gave a smile. He always looked serious and vicious.

"Jude! Jude! How are things? I see your Church is going to be big." Chief Vincent said; he didn't smile.

"By God's grace," Jude replied.

"Hmm. Church business." Chief Vincent said as he nodded. "Money everywhere."

Jude smirked. Chief Vincent looked at the church and then turned to him.

"How is my daughter?"

"She's well, sir."

"Heard you have proposed? Is that right?"

Jude was surprised she had told her father so soon. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Her mother told me." Chief Vincent looked at Jude as if weighing to see if he would make a good son-in-law. "I'll be expecting you in the house."

"Will surely come around." Jude said.

Chief Vincent put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a photo of a man in it.

"I want you to do something for me." Chief Vincent said as he showed Jude the photo."Do you know this man?"

"No I don't." Jude said looking at the photo.

"He's my opponent, he wants the position I am fighting for in the State Government."

Jude now understood the visit and paid attention.

"He's a hard one to bring down, so I need you to help me frame him." Chief Vincent turned to look at Jude in the eye. Jude looked back at him.

"Can you do it?" Chief Vincent asked. "His name is Chief Greg."

"Blackmail?"

"You can call it that."

"Ok cool." Jude's eyes still focused on the photo.

"It's easy. I just need him to be publicly humiliated. You know, you send a girl to set him up in a hotel or something. And then you send the video to me, I'll take it from there."

Jude was surprised on how easy Chief Vincent's request was because he had thought whatever the job was it would require something more dangerous. At some point Jude had even done a kidnapping job for some politician, the ransom was _twenty million_. Jude had needed the money and had called Lorenzo to help him execute the job since Lorenzo knew the terrain of the city. The captive was held and released after four days, the ransom was dropped on a side walk of a busy road. Lorenzo rode a power bike, grabbed the bag of money and sped off, he knew the police would spread around and be in communication with one another so he had decided to ride a power bike to make it very difficult to be caught, he rode through tight corners and finally rode into a truck which was shut immediately. The truck drove off and the police never found Lorenzo, the police searched for a biker which made it easy for Lorenzo to get away in a truck. The bike was sold two weeks later after repainting. Jude was so grateful but decided not to get involved in kidnapping again, Lorenzo only partook in it just to have some thrilling moment and to help his friend with the task.

Chief Vincent knew Jude was a scammer, he had looked into Jude after seeing him with his daughter, Chief Vincent didn't bother about it, he thought someday he might need his help and besides whatever Jude was doing, he was doing it right since he was quite rich and not in jail, after all he was a politician and understood that to get to where he was as a politician he had also been involved in dirty dealings. Jude hadn't done anything yet for Chief Vincent until now and thought this would be something Jude might be able to handle; maybe it would make him a bit closer to Jude. He wanted to know the kind of man Jude was since he had decided to marry his daughter.

"It is better that way, no trace to anything or to start implicating anyone, I just need him out of my way." Chief Vincent said.

"It's no problem." Jude said, he didn't really care if Chief Vincent thought any different about him but for some reason he wanted to show Chief Vincent he could deliver.

"Need it to be done soon. He's usually at the polo club on Saturdays."

"Ok." Jude nodded while he looked at the photo again.

"Keep that. That's your copy but once it's done. Burn it."

"No problem."

"So how much?"

"This one is in the house, we'd be family soon hopefully."

Chief Vincent stared at Jude and nodded. "Hmm. Yes. Family."

Jude smiled.

"That will be all," Chief Vincent said.

"Ok then. Let me put things into action." Jude said and opened the door, he got out of the SUV."Good day Chief."

Chief Vincent unexcitedly raised his hand at Jude as Jude closed the door and walked away, the SUV drove off. The only thought that ran through Jude's mind was he didn't need all these "blackmail" in his life, he was getting too old for this but since it was coming from his soon to be father-in-law, he would do it as a favour.

Jude was a graduate from a University in the United Kingdom, from his University days he had always been a scammer. He first got into it as a fresher: in his year one when he had gotten admission and travelled all the way to the UK to study. He first moved into the University accommodation and a month later, he looked to move off campus when he met Sola, Sola was already in the scamming business. He told Jude he could give him a free accommodation if Jude accepted to drop his debit card so they could run some money into it and assured Jude it was a win-win situation for him, free accommodation and free money. Jude only had ten thousand pounds to his name then. Sola assured him that there was nothing to fear, that this was how to be independent as a student in the UK. He wouldn't need to be asking his parents for money or working menial jobs. Jude agreed to drop his debit card.

In two days, Jude had received One hundred thousand pounds in his account. He was very excited; he had never seen that type of money in his account before. Sola told Jude that two people including him were involved in making the transaction possible. Jude became some pounds richer. He moved in with Sola and learned the craft of scamming. By the time Jude had graduated, he knew all the online tricks and was able to manoeuvre his way with the police. He had become quite rich, five hundred thousand pounds richer and had boys who scammed for him; he knew how to set up an account with banks even with his bad credit. Jude was still in contact with Lorenzo, who would send him names of new students that had just gotten admission to study in the UK. Lorenzo would meet up with the students and tell them about his friend in the UK who could be very helpful to them if they had financial issues but it was only so that Jude could get their bank cards when they got into the UK for scamming purposes, he would give them a small percentage, some were lucky not to have a bad credit while some had bad credit throughout their stay in the UK. It was successful sometimes for those that wanted to get rich quick; sometimes he also got them French passports for them to be citizens of the European Union. Lorenzo had started a business of finding admissions for students to study abroad. Sometimes when Jude couldn't withdraw the cash from a particular credit or debit card, he would buy phones and televisions or house hold electronics with the cards either by swiping in shop counters or online and then sell the items to make physical cash, it was called _swiping_. He would swipe for clothes, expensive wristwatches and even for food items. At some point, things got tightened for him as the UK police were always in search of him or harassing him without proof; his lifestyle drew too much attention, they would question him about family background and would do some background check on him. Once they realized he had a bad credit, they began to monitor him and sometimes they would break into his apartment in search of credit cards or laptops. This made Jude always move homes or cities, he later found himself living in Manchester but visited London during the weekends. Jude tried becoming a club promoter for sometime but still scamming on the side, he invited celebrities to nightclubs and enjoyed their company, this made him very popular. He threw wild parties. But after some years he got tired with the UK system and decided to move back home to West Africa to get a job, hoping to change his past ways and use the money for something better, start a business and start a family.

On getting back to West Africa, things weren't as simple as he had imagined. He hadn't gotten a job for two years and avoided visiting Lorenzo so as not go back to scamming. He used his acquired money to open up an export/import business but his heart wasn't into it so the business collapsed. He ventured into other kind of businesses but nothing was working. One day Jude met Lorenzo at Joy's party, at the time Joy wasn't Jude's fiancée, they both attended the same University in the UK and had become close friends. Lorenzo knew Joy as a friend to one of his girlfriend at the time; who had invited Lorenzo to the party. Joy introduced Sagi to Lorenzo and Jude, Sagi was a family friend to Joy, and they all clicked at once when they found out they enjoyed similar things: basically scamming. After that party, Jude decided to go back to his old ways, which was scamming. The friends met from time to time sharing details on scams to get into, Jude used his contacts in the UK for information and Sagi who had just been deported from the US for drug possession still had contacts in the US, and Lorenzo who was already big in the scamming business in West Africa and South Africa shared his information on scamming. So the three friends became a power house for scamming in Europe, America and Africa.

James 18, and Marcus 19 were friends seeking admission in a University to study Marketing. James was more reserved but Marcus was a bit on the wild side, he liked adventures. Marcus liked the flashy lifestyle and talked a lot about getting rich, on the other hand James wasn't too bothered about flashy things but didn't mind whatever came his way. James parents were teachers while Marcus father was a medical doctor and his mum, a trader. Pascal, James elder brother owned an Internet Cafe along the street. James and Marcus went to the Internet Cafe sometimes to study or do researches on their extra curriculum assignments; they were studying for an examination coming up in two months. Pascal didn't like them using his Internet Cafe unsupervised because he always suspected them of doing something fraudulent, playing games online, watching music videos, downloading music or films or even downloading pictures of nude ladies rather than studying. On this day, Marcus had visited James in his house to study but they couldn't study, they spent more time gisting.

"James look at this new BMW, it's mad." Marcus said as he passed his phone to James to have a look at the picture.

"Yeah, it is." James confirmed.

"Let's go to your brother's Cafe"

"Pascal would be there by this time,"

"Let's call Timi and find out." Marcus collected his phone from James and called, Timi was Pascal's assistant and was in charge of the Internet Cafe when Pascal was out. Timi was a good friend to James and Marcus. They bought Timi call cards so as not to inform Pascal about their Internet activities, it was their little bribe. Since James was Pascal's younger brother they usually browsed for free.

"Why should we go there?" James asked.

"I have this white woman I have been asking out. Want to know if she has responded to my message on facebook."

"Can't you use your phone to browse?"

"I don't have data on my phone and also I don't enjoy using my phone when I can use a bigger screen."

"Did you use your Facebook account or you opened up another Facebook account?

"A new one?"

"You used your picture?"

"No. I used a male model from the internet."

"Wow!"

"Yeaaah! I have more than one account on Facebook."

"Ok," James thought to himself if he could do something like that."So how did it go?

"Fine. Didn't I tell you?" Marcus asked.

"Tell me what?"

"That one of them sent me one hundred dollars as a birthday gift."

"Really? You didn't tell me." James was baffled on hearing that."So how did you cash it and what did you do with the money?"

"She sent it via western money transfer. I'm buying a bigger phone so I can see things on my screen very well."

"Hmm...birthday! Your birthday has passed, till next year?"

"Yeah but she doesn't know that. Different birthday dates for different accounts. Once I get my phone, I'm sure I wouldn't have to go to your brother's Cafe anymore."

James was thinking about so many things at the time, he concluded that he was impressed with Marcus. "Well...Good for you."

Timi had picked up Marcus's call. "Hello."

"Hi Timi, it's Marcus. Is Pascal around? We want to browse."

"He just stepped out to the bank, but I'm sure he won't be back for the next one hour."

"Ok we are coming now."

"Ok then." Timi hung up.

Marcus looked at James."Let's go. We have an hour."

"You know we should be studying." James said.

"We'll be back in an hour."

They both got up and left the house.

On their way to the Internet Cafe, they talked about the latest music out and what artistes they were feeling at the moment. They both noticed a new Mercedes C-Class parked outside a house still ahead of them.

"You see that house where the Mercedes is parked?" Marcus pointed.

"Yeah I see it."

"They have a studio." Marcus said."One day I will record a song there."

"If you have the money to pay, why not." James said.

"I'm sure a celebrity is inside now recording. You know, because of the car parked outside." Marcus stared at the car as he got closer."Mehn...This car is fresh."

A guy walked out of the house with shiny wear, looking all fly. With one glance, James and Marcus could tell he was an artiste.

"Isn't that the new artiste they call PC?" James asked.

"I don't mind signing to his record label if he drives this car." Marcus said.

The guy took out his phone from his pocket and answered a call while leaning on his Mercedes. He looked at James and Marcus staring at him while talking on the phone. He stared back viciously. This made James and Marcus uncomfortable, so they looked away trying to talk about something else but the guy kept staring at them while answering his phone call. Marcus turned to look back at the guy named PC when they had passed him and thought they had covered a safe distance to look back but PC hadn't stopped looking at them.

"He is still looking at us." Marcus said.

James made an attempt to look back.

"Don't look!" Marcus said but it was too late. James had turned to look at PC, now PC was with another guy as if enquiring about them.

"Oh he is still looking at us." James turned to Marcus."Let's walk fast before he calls us."

"Maybe he should call us, so I can rap for him."

"Don't you want to use the Internet Cafe again?"

"Another time then." Marcus said.

They arrived at the Internet Cafe and greeted Timi. Timi showed them a free computer to use.

"I downloaded like three new movies today." Timi said.

"I'll come to your house to collect them, I didn't bring my flash drive." Marcus said.

"You guys have to be fast before Pascal gets back." Timi said while looking at his wristwatch.

"I just want to open a new account." Marcus turned to James."What do you want to do?"

"Watch videos on Youtube." James answered.

Timi gave them a piece of paper which contained a login password for them to browse with.

"Where is my call card?" Timi asked.

"Here." Marcus gave him the call card. "But look out for Pascal please."

"No problem." Timi replied.

"We saw that guy called PC on our way here." James said as he sat down to browse.

"Yeah. I saw him too. Did you see his new car? This music thing pays o!" Timi said."Marcus when are you putting out your own song cos you are always rapping."

"Soon. One new white woman said she will send me five hundred dollars. I'll use some of that for studio session." Marcus said happily.

"That's good for you o!" Timi said smiling."All my white ladies are not responding well."

"Just change your picture to something handsome." James said looking at Marcus for some kind of affirmation.

"Yes maybe that would work." Marcus affirmed.

Timi just nodded like he had discovered a new trick. As he turned to go back to his desk, Pascal was behind him.

"Welcome Boss." Timi said.

"Thank you. The traffic is too mad. I'll go to the bank tomorrow" Pascal said as he noticed James and Marcus. They had noticed him too and started to close the opened pages on their browser which showed girls in Bikini, they opened one page and many other pages had popped up showing girls in Bikini. Pascal got closer and they hurried to close them all before he reached; they knew once he saw the opened browser they would never browse there again in a long time because Pascal had warned them before. About two more steps for Pascal to see the computer screen.

"Good afternoon bro." James greeted. Marcus greeted as well.

"Good afternoon." Pascal replied looking at the computer screen in front of them. They had succeeded to close the last page of the Bikini girls, the only page opened was about marketing which they opened just in case Pascal had entered the Internet Cafe.

"What are you looking at?" Pascal asked.

"Just researching" Marcus answered.

"On what?"

"Marketing mix." Marcus replied.

Pascal looked at his younger brother suspiciously."James! hope you didn't open any page you shouldn't be opening."

"No bro." James replied.

"Cos I can find out." Pascal said.

James remembered that he could check recent history to see all what they were looking at and suddenly panicked but luckily Pascal's phone rang. Pascal looked at them in doubt, picked up the call and walked away to answer it.

"Delete your recent history fast." Timi had approached them quickly. He pointed where they should look to delete and hurriedly walked back to his desk.

"Thank you." Marcus said.

After James had deleted the recent history, he looked at Marcus "Let's leave."

"But -"

"Let's just go, another time."

As they walked out of the Internet Cafe, they saw Pascal. He had finished making his call.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked James and Marcus.

"We have checked what we came for." James replied hastily.

"Hmm...ok. Was mama back when you left?" Pascal asked.

"No."

"Ok." Pascal turned and entered into the Internet Cafe.

Marcus looked at James."That was close, definitely getting my new phone soon."

The party began by 4:00 PM in Sagi's mansion, it was Sagi's birthday party. Lorenzo arrived with his girlfriend Laura by 5:30 PM, he parked his Range Rover Vogue but wasn't in the mood for a party but had to come for his friend's party. He looked at Laura and smiled, she was light skinned and beautiful. She held his hand as she smiled back.

"What's the problem?" Laura asked.

"Nothing really, I just know the kind of parties Sagi throws are crazy..."

"And you think you are getting too old for them."

Lorenzo smiled. "Maybe."

"It will be fine."

"Oh sure," he looked at her in the eyes. "I know how you get with drinks sometimes, easy on them."

"What do you mean? You trying to call me a drunk?" she said in a coquettish manner as she leaned in to kiss him on his lips.

Lorenzo heard the honking behind his SUV; a black G-Wagon had pulled up beside his SUV and parked. It was Jude, he was with Joy. He felt so relieved seeing Jude, now he would have a buddy to hang with, just in case he wasn't feeling the party. Jude rolled down his window.

"You guys are just coming as well." Jude asked as he laughed.

Joy greeted them by waving her hand. They all got down from their SUVs and greeted properly. They walked into the house; it was full with models, businessmen, musicians, international footballers. It was one big party, but Sagi was nowhere to be found. Laura looked at Lorenzo, she remembered something.

"We left the gift in the car." She said.

"Oh we can get it later. Not sure we are leaving here anytime soon." Lorenzo said.

"Where is this man?" Jude asked as he looked around to see if he could catch a glimpse of Sagi. They walked to the pool area but didn't find him; a popular DJ in the city was DJing. The music was really loud. A waiter walked towards them and served them wine, they took the glasses of wine off the tray. Laura sipped a little wine and then drank all at once.

"This is nice." Laura said as she called back the waiter and took another glass of wine off the tray. Jude looked at Lorenzo and made an expression that said "Watch your girl". Lorenzo understood the look and turned to Laura.

"Easy babe, with the drinks," he whispered in Laura's ear. Laura rolled her eyes.

"Ok," she tapped his chest and then turned to Joy."Joy, come tell me what's been going on with you." She held Joy's arm and dragged her a bit away from the guys.

"Women!" Lorenzo said to Jude when he was sure the ladies couldn't hear him.

"Yeah." Jude chuckled."Meanwhile where is this birthday guy?" he looked around.

A guy who worked for Sagi named Kofo walked up to Lorenzo and Jude.

"Good day, sirs," Kofo greeted. They looked at him and nodded, he continued."My _oga_ is acting strange today."

"Acting strange! Where is he?" Jude asked.

"He is upstairs." Kofo replied.

"Ok take us to him." Jude said.

Kofo took them into the house; they climbed the staircase and got to a door. Kofo knocked but somebody yelled from the other side of the door.

"Bloody hell! I said I don't want disturbance." Sagi yelled. Lorenzo and Jude looked at one another wondering what was going on, could he be with a woman they thought.

"It's Lorenzo." Lorenzo finally spoke.

The door opened and to their surprise they saw Sagi in an untied robe wearing only boxers inside, they could see traces of Cocaine on his nose. Lorenzo and Jude looked bewildered; Lorenzo told Kofo to leave them. They entered the room and shut the door so no one could see Sagi in the state he was. The room was white and massive with a king size bed and three sofas, the room also had a mini-bar, there was also a centre table which had white substance on it: Cocaine was scattered on the table; a half bottle of champagne and a glass stood on the table, a cigar was also on the table, Sagi had been drinking. It felt like he was having a different party here.

"My friends, welcome." Sagi said as he hugged them both. They could see he was under the influence of either the drink or the coke.

"Happy birthday bro but what is going on here?" Lorenzo asked.

"Celebration!" Sagi smiled and walked to the table filled with Cocaine powder. He picked up the Champagne bottle and walked to the mini-bar, he picked up two glasses."Celebrating life!" He smiled at them again. He could hear a song he liked playing, though the song was faint because it came from downstairs but he was dancing to it as he gave his friends the glasses and poured drink into it.

"You know you should be downstairs enjoying your party with everyone." Jude said.

"Oh maybe later." Sagi looked at them, he was still dancing."Should I call some girls, let's have a whole lotta different party here eh eh!" he smoked his cigar.

"Sagi you are intoxicated." Lorenzo walked up to Sagi."Let's get you cleaned up and get you downstairs."

"Oh c'mon guys, don't be a buzz kill, do some blow and we'll all go downstairs." Sagi said.

"I'll pass." Lorenzo said.

Sagi turned to Jude."It's my birthday y'all."

"I think we should go downstairs and join the others Sagi," Jude said.

"Why are you dulling this moment for me, aren't you my friends?" Sagi said.

Lorenzo shook his head."What's really going on? You are acting a little strange."

Sagi became quiet and slumped on the sofa, he covered his face with his hand and shook his head.

"He's dead." Sagi said and started crying.

"Who?!" Lorenzo asked. He walked closer to Sagi as if to console him.

"Got the news this morning, on my fuckin' birthday." Sagi said.

"Who are you talking about?" Jude asked.

"Jim Coker, my friend I told you about that lived in Holland. They found his body in some slum, bastards!" Sagi stood up and walked around the room."Fuckin' bastards killed him."

Lorenzo walked to Sagi and put his hand over his shoulder; Jude joined in and took the drink off Sagi's hand.

"Do you know his wife and kids are in the city. He always visited from time to time. Poor children." Sagi said as he shook his head.

"Sorry to hear bro." Jude said looking at Lorenzo to say something.

"It's ok. Let's do this after now, alright. Today is your birthday; your friends are all here for you. Let's celebrate with them, go have a shower." Lorenzo tapped Sagi's shoulder.

Sagi looked at them."Thank you guys," he wiped his eyes."Let me get one in and then clean up for my party. It's my birthday guys!" Sagi walked to the table, made a line with his debit card and snorted the coke."Come on now, join me guys."

"I'm good." Lorenzo said. He thought Sagi was being too theatrical with everything.

Sagi looked at Jude." Oh c'mon now."

"Oh fuck it!" Jude snorted the coke.

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about!" Sagi said."Going to have a shower now and when I'm out. I'm gonna fuckin' rock this party. Spent some money on it, gotta enjoy it right?" he took off his robe and pulled down his boxers, then he walked up to Lorenzo and hugged him.

"Oh that's too much." Lorenzo said uncomfortably. Sagi then walked to Jude and gave him a hug too. Jude just smiled and tapped him.

"Gimme a minute guys. Don't leave. Hang around. The drinks are over there" Sagi said pointing at the mini-bar in the room.

"We are here bro." Jude agreed.

Sagi walked into the bathroom.

Lorenzo shook his head."Wow. What a mess. That was intense, pass me that drink, I need a refill."

Couple of minutes later, Sagi walked out all fresh with a Tom Ford Suit, looking very handsome and sharp, he had cleaned up nicely.

"How do I look guys?" Sagi asked.

"Magnificent." Jude answered.

"That's what I'm talking about." Lorenzo added.

"Oh yeah. Thanks guys." He pulled out an Aviator sunglass and wore it. He walked to the window. Lorenzo and Jude followed him. They were looking down at the crowd downstairs.

"Everyone seems to be having fun without me. Well that ends now." Sagi said.

Lorenzo noticed Laura. She was really dancing like she had had one too many to drink.

"Is that Laura?" Sagi pointed at her."Wow, you got a wild babe there." he turned to Lorenzo and tapped him. "Oh well, let's go down."

Jude looked at Lorenzo as if to say something but said nothing. They all walked out of the room.

As they got downstairs, people greeted them and many wished Sagi, happy birthday, he greeted some guests. Some took pictures of him and with him. Some girls ran to him to take selfies so they could upload online. Sagi was quite happy with the turn out, it was as if he was in a club, the music was quite loud, people eating, drinking, dancing and cheering. Sagi's sister walked up to him and dragged him outside to take more pictures with the guests outside. Lorenzo was busy looking for Laura; he finally found her dancing with a drink in her hand. She was with Joy who was also dancing but Laura seemed to be having more fun, she saw Lorenzo walking towards her and danced towards him.

"Hello baby, where have you been?" she asked. She boozed of the wine.

"I was with Sagi," he looked at her glass "What are you drinking?" Lorenzo took the drink off her hand and smelled."Did you mix this drink?"

"Yeah, Cognac, wine and Ace. I call it champagne."

"I think you have had enough."

"Oh c'mon it's a party. Come dance with me."

"Not now babes."

"No! no! no!" she dragged him and they started dancing. She was spinning and also grinding on him. Lorenzo felt a bit embarrassed, he knew she was tipsy.

"Ok you need to relax." He said.

"Oh darling, don't be rigid." Laura said as she placed her hands around his neck.

Jude walked up to Joy, they kissed. They both looked at Lorenzo and Laura and smiled.

"What's wrong with her?" Jude asked Joy.

"Well she's enjoying herself." Joy replied.

"You know she's drunk right, you let her drink much."

"Me! I came to a party, I didn't come to babysit her, not like I can stop her though."

Jude shook his head. Joy looked at him as if to ask what's wrong with him, but decided otherwise. Lorenzo stared into Laura's eyes, he wanted to say something but nothing came out.

Laura looked at him, she was smiling at him. "Do you love me?"

"What? Right now?" Lorenzo asked.

"Oh c'mon, do you love me?" she asked again.

"When you are sober, we'd talk about that."

Laura looked puzzled. "I'm ok."

"No you are not. I asked you not to drink much, you got a light head." Lorenzo shook his head."Now it feels like you are trying to embarrass me."

"What?!" Laura was offended, she released her hand around his neck and tried to walk away, Lorenzo pulled her back.

"Behave!" Lorenzo said. Laura felt queasy and held her stomach.

"What is it?" Lorenzo asked.

"I feel sick. I want to throw up." She answered.

"Ok keep still. I'll take you upstairs." Lorenzo found Kofo who directed them to a free room. Lorenzo opened the room door and took Laura to the bathroom where she threw up. When she was done, he dropped her on the bed.

"I'm sorry." Laura muttered.

"It's okay. Just rest," he adjusted a little on the bed "You know what, sleep it off." and within seconds Laura had fallen asleep. He left her and walked out of the room.

Sagi gave a speech outside; he thanked everyone for showing up. Lorenzo walked up to Jude and Joy.

"How is she?" Jude asked.

"She will be fine, she's sleeping it off." Lorenzo replied. They both looked at Sagi, he looked happy, hardly looked like the guy they saw earlier in the room mourning his late friend. They seemed pleased.

Lorenzo looked towards his left and observed a lady some distance away, she was of light chocolate complexion and very beautiful. She glanced at him and smiled, he smiled back at her. She turned to look at Sagi who was still making his speech. Jude turned and noticed Lorenzo staring at a lady, he recognized her. She was the lady at the bar who blew him off; he couldn't remember the name she gave him. Just as Lorenzo was about to walk up to her, Jude held him by the elbow and took him to a corner where Joy wouldn't over hear them talk.

"What is it?" Lorenzo asked, he was surprised the way Jude had pulled him to a corner.

"You're about to make a mistake." Jude said.

"What are you talking about?"

"That's the girl at the bar. The one you were looking at just now."

"Oh the one that blew you off. So what?"

"She's a bitch. You are here with Laura."

"Bro easy now, besides I don't see Laura now."

"C'mon man you have a girlfriend." Jude reminded.

"And you have a fiancée, yet it didn't stop you from walking up to her at the bar."

Jude was already getting tired of the conversation. "We are in public, and ladies talk."

"Was only going to say hi." Lorenzo adjusted his suit."I want to say hi man..." he frowned.

"Ok fine. Just looking out for a brother."

"Thanks." Lorenzo said. Jude stepped out of his way. Lorenzo looked at the direction he had seen Mary Ann but she had disappeared into the crowd. He tried looking for her but he heard his name, Sagi had called him, he was about to make a toast. The cake had been brought to him.

Sagi was looking at Lorenzo and raising his glass."I'd like to invite my closest friends here to join me as I cut this cake. Lorenzo and Jude, come up here."

They both joined Sagi. They stood beside Sagi and his sister. Sagi smiled at them. He held the knife, the guest sang him a happy birthday song and he cut the cake. The guests cheered.

"Thank you! thank you! thank you!" Sagi said and made a toast.

A popular musician started his performance while the guests drank, ate and danced. It was fun, Lorenzo kept looking around hoping to catch a glimpse of Mary Ann but he couldn't find her.

Sagi was born into royalty; he was the second son of his family. His father was a King in his village and also a mogul in the marine business which made him a lot of money. Sagi was pampered and spoilt, he later became very rebellious growing up and at the age of 15, he was sent to the United States to live with his Aunty, his father's sister who lived in California. After high school, Sagi left his Aunty's house and joined a gang and then travelled to Miami. He decided to be alone and didn't contact his family for a long time; he started selling drugs in Miami. Sometimes in clubs he would sell to Wall Street guys, he was very discreet; he could tell who worked for the police from the legit buyers. One night in the VIP section of a night club while he was dealing drugs with some African big boys, he met Jim Coker. Jim Coker had brought them to have a good time. Sagi brought two beautiful ladies with him; he was flirting with them which made Jim Coker notice him, Sagi lured people sometimes by drawing attention to himself, sometimes he would make the ladies dance on him which made other men in the club watch him, he would tell the ladies to approach any of the wealthy looking men and dance with them; then ask them if they wanted drugs. If he didn't see any DEA looking agent or undercover, he would bring out a small quantity of cocaine, pour it on his thumb and snort it. Sagi would look at someone watching him and asked if they wanted some. When they came closer, he would charge them or sell a small quantity to them. Sagi told them he could get more if they needed. On this day, Jim Coker told Sagi he didn't want to buy; he was a dealer and could supply Sagi more, they clicked more when he found out Jim Coker came from the same country as he did. Jim Coker had travelled to so many countries dealing on drugs and was very wealthy. Whenever they met they talked about Africa a lot, Jim was quite older than Sagi and promised to show Sagi the ropes of the drug business if Sagi could distribute for him. Sagi became one of Jim Coker's major cocaine distributor, his involvement in drug dealings got him far and wide. He now knew important men in showbiz, sports and the government. He also worked with con men sometimes that scammed people, dealing with credit cards etc but he didn't find it as appealing as the drug business. Jim Coker left the States but still kept in contact with Sagi.

One day in Houston, Texas, Sagi ran into his Aunty in a Mall, he was buying snickers. Sagi wore a Throwback Basketball Jersey, his left arm was covered in tattoo, he had changed a lot. He had grown beards and was much taller than she remembered. The last time they met was three years before then.

"Sagi!" His Aunty called.

No one had called him that name in a long time; he went by the name Sagz. He turned to see his Aunty standing behind him.

"Hello Aunty." He hugged her.

"Is this really you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Wow good to see you Aunt."

"Came to buy some snickers for my young son, he's all grown now."

"Wow! Been ages."

"Look at you, you are big, you have tattoos, hmm. Do you hear from your parents?"

"Yeah." He lied." I write them, call them, my sister keeps in touch." He knew his parents always kept in contact with her and whatever he said to her would go back to his parents. The only truth was that he kept in touch with his sister but he practically didn't speak with his father anymore but he still spoke to his mother but not as much as he did with his sister. He sent word to his father through his sister. He reduced talking to his mother because all she ever asked was when he was returning back home to West Africa.

"Where do you stay?" his aunt asked.

"Not too far from here. Are you in Texas now? You left Cali?" Sagi asked.

"Yes I did. My husband was transferred." She brought out a paper and wrote her house address and told him to write his address and phone number.

"I want to see you this weekend." She said.

Sagi wrote his address and phone number. "Ok Aunt. Good to see you, I'll be there _for sho_."

She gave him the "don't disappoint me" look.

"Aunt I wanna pay for what you bought." He said politely and paid the cashier. "Aunt, you can take anything worth six hundred dollars in here."

His Aunty thanked him and also hit his arm. She was really happy to see him, to know he was well gave her joy.

"You worrisome child. I really want to see you." She said

"Sure Aunt. But I really have to go now. It was really good seeing you, say hello to Uncle and the kids for me."

Sagi never showed up at his Aunty's house that weekend, he left Texas and went to Las Vegas. He sent a text to his Aunty apologising, he said he had some business to take care of and wasn't in town anymore, his Aunty tried calling the number he had given her but the number never went through, he had barred her phone number.

Sagi returned to Miami. On one cold night, Sagi had a bad feeling; he was to do a drop. He had some kilos of cocaine for some Cubans but something didn't feel right about doing the drop that day. He remembered a drug lord who once told him, always have a getaway car or card if he felt some type of way. Sagi stopped at a gas station, he picked up some alcohol, he got into his mustang and looked behind at the two duffel bags filled with cocaine; it was worth two million dollars. Sagi lifted up the back seat and hid the bags in there so no one would see them, not even the police, the police wouldn't searchthere, he thought. He opened a bottle of the alcoholic drink he had just bought and drank from it. Sagi had some guys who worked in an Auto Workshop, they always hid drugs in different parts of the car, sometimes in the wheels, anywhere possible the police wouldn't search and when he delivered the drugs, he would leave the car for the clients. Sagi's vehicles were usually detachable, he had been stopped by the police a lot and they never found anything on him. He would hide the drugs in the Steering wheel sometimes where the Airbag was or he would raise the upper layer of the front seat, he always got away in the end. But this day was different, the bag he carried was to be left untouched, he didn't want to mess up any arrangement in the bag. Sagi was going to meet up with some dangerous men, usually he would go with some back up but he wasn't scared, he had some of his people there already. They were waiting for him.

As he drove, he looked at his rear mirror and saw a police vehicle approaching, he knew if he sped, he would look suspicious, he waited and the police car passed him, he was relieved. Sagi wore a suit and tie to create an impression that he was a legit guy coming from work. He wasn't far from the drop spot; he was about making a left turn when a police siren went off behind him, he hadn't noticed that there was another police car behind him, he had to stop. He didn't panick.

The police officers got down and walked towards him, one of the police officer had his hand close to his gun holster, ready to pull his gun just in case anything happened while the other tapped on his glass, indicating he should roll down his glass. Sagi rolled down his glass.

"Good day officer." Sagi said.

"Could you get down from your car, sir." The police officer said.

Something was wrong, Sagi could tell, they didn't ask for his license and registration. "Is anything the matter?" Sagi asked.

"Kindly cooperate, sir." The police officer said.

Someone must have tipped them off. Sagi pretended to be drunk, he rather be charged with DUI than for drug possession, so he needed to divert the police officer's attention from searching the car by acting drunk.

"Oh c'mon." Sagi said. "Just a few drinks that's all."

The other police officer had already pulled his firearm and Sagi had noticed.

"You better cooperate." The police officer said.

"Ok ok ok." Sagi said as he got out from the car. The police officer with Sagi questioned him while the other police officer searched the car. Sagi saw a car with two Cubans driving out from the turn he was supposed to take, he knew they were the men he was supposed to do the drop for, they looked Legit and the Police officers didn't bother to look or check them. As they drove past Sagi's car, one of them caught Sagi's eyes and nodded. Sagi was familiar with the nuance, he gave a subtle nod at them as they passed, the police officer questioning him didn't notice. They drove off. The risk was too high.

The police officer who searched the car walked back to Sagi and said. "You are under arrest for drug possession..."

"Don't know what you are talking about." Sagi said as he was being handcuffed but that didn't make him quiet, someone had set him up. "There must be a misunderstanding somewhere. I don't know what you are talking about. Alcohol is not a drug."

"Anything you say..." The police officer continued reading him his rights.

"You are not listening to me, I have been set up or there is a mistake somewhere." Sagi said as he was put into the police car. Word had reached home about Sagi through his sister. Sagi's father used his influence to find one of the best lawyers for Sagi, he was bailed out for a large sum of money.

Sagi appeared in court and was charged with DUI because Sagi's lawyer claimed that Sagi had driven someone's car because he was intoxicated and couldn't tell the difference with his own car since they were identical cars, the lawyer further claimed the car Sagi had driven had its engine running and the door was open so Sagi just jumped in and drove away with the drugs in it. He had no idea it contained drugs, they presented evidence that Sagi was being framed just because he was intoxicated. The video footage from the gas station showed someone stealing Sagi's car and replacing it with an identical car. They tried to pin grand theft auto on Sagi since the car wasn't registered to him but his lawyer fought back. Sagi knew some things about law, he had lawyer friends and clients that always gave him advices. He planned the whole thing in case he was caught, he had parked where the camera could see his car, walked into the gas station to buy alcohol and while doing that, one of his men had changed the car. Sagi knew that after this case was over, he wouldn't be safe from the drug lords or the police, he would be watched so he told his lawyer to work out something with the court, a plea deal maybe, some kind of protection. Sagi won the case but few months later he was found smoking marijuana in a state that marijuana was not allowed and was eventually deported.

It was about 2:00 AM, most people had left Sagi's party. The three friends, Lorenzo, Jude and Sagi sat out in the courtyard, around the pool area, smoking cigars. Joy later joined Jude, she leaned on him and a top female model was beside Sagi. A man walked up to Sagi and congratulated him, he was leaving. Sagi introduced the man to his friends; his name was Tony Clarke, he owned an Oil Servicing Company. They all greeted and the man left.

"He wants me to invest in his company." Sagi said.

"Not bad." Lorenzo said.

"Meanwhile where is Laura? I haven't seen her in a while." Sagi asked.

"She's taking a long nap..." Lorenzo said but got interrupted as he heard Laura's voice.

"Hi guys, sorry for ditching you guys," Laura walked towards them, she looked at Sagi. "Great party."

She slumped on Lorenzo. "How long did I sleep?" she kissed Lorenzo on the cheek.

"Way long." Lorenzo answered.

Laura leaped up as she remembered something, she turned to Lorenzo."The gift?"

"It's here." He waved at someone who he had given the gift to keep safe for him until he needed it. The man brought it to Lorenzo.

"Hey bro, here," Lorenzo gave the gift to Sagi. "This is for you bro. Happy birthday once more."

Sagi collected the gift. "Wow! Golf kit! Thanks bro."

"It's nice." Jude said."And here's mine."

Sagi unwrapped Jude's gift and it was a Hublot wristwatch.

"You guys are the best. Thanks Jude." Sagi was very appreciative. He looked at his friends smiling. He showed the gifts to the girl beside him. Lorenzo and Jude already suspected she was a student and a model on the side. She was one of the girls Sagi brought around when he wanted to have a nice time. She only smiled and never contributed to anything, she smoked the _Shisha_ while Sagi and his friends smoked cigar.

Joy looked at Sagi, "I have something to show you, we are engaged!" she showed them her ring finger. They all congratulated her and Jude; they raised a wine glass to make a toast.

"To good times and good marriage, many wealth and blessings." Sagi said.

They all nodded and smiled as they toasted.

"Could you give us a minute girls. Let's talk some business." Sagi said.

"You men and business." Joy said as she got up, Laura and the other girl joined her. They walked to another part of the pool area.

"Let me see your ring." Laura said. Joy showed it to her and she was pleased by what she saw."It's beautiful, I'm getting jealous."

They laughed; the two ladies sat down while the lady who was with Sagi walked into the house.

"Lucky you." Laura said."I wonder when Lorenzo will propose, not sure he loves me enough and it worries me."

"Oh don't talk like that. Give it time." Joy said.

"He has the money, so what is holding him to settle down. I want to settle down, you know and have a family."

"It will happen."

"I hope so."

"I just want my man to stop anything scamming. That's all." Joy added.

"Have you set a wedding date yet?"

"No, not yet."

Laura imagined how it would feel marrying Lorenzo, would be some beautiful wedding with very wealthy people attending. Laura didn't come from a rich background like Joy did and she thought with Lorenzo things would change for her family. She was 27 now, and thought she should consider settling down. She first met Lorenzo on a set of a music video, she was one of the video vixens. A friend had invited Lorenzo to come for the shoot to just hang. Lorenzo had picked interest in her as she was one of the prettiest video vixens on set. They talked when nothing was going on and then exchanged contacts. They started dating and had dated for about six months now. Laura had stopped her video vixen career shortly afterwards. Lorenzo took her out often to watch movies, and showed her a good time. He bought clothes for her and with time every boutique in The Island knew Laura, she always had money to spend. Laura really liked Lorenzo, she was beginning to fall deeply for him but she didn't know if he felt same way about her, she had a feeling saying she loved him will freak him out and she would lose him. She sometimes felt threatened that some lady would steal him away from her. She was asleep in the party and wondered if Lorenzo had met anyone in the party, she knew she was insecure and blamed herself for drinking so much.

"What's going through your mind?" Joy interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh nothing." Laura lied and changed the topic."Do you think they could ever leave the game?"

"I hope. It's very risky doing that and raising a family."

"Yeah." Laura looked at the guys who were talking and wondered what they were talking about.

The friends were drinking and talking. Once in a while they made fun of each other.

Sagi was laughing."You wanted to go after the lady that blew Jude off at the bar."

"You should have seen her, very beautiful." Lorenzo said.

"There were loads of beautiful ladies though in the party, my sister invited some, I can't blame you. I got three ladies waiting for me upstairs." Sagi smirked.

"I hope I see her again." Lorenzo said.

Jude puffed his cigar, blew out smoke."Imagine that, I am trying to save your ass."

"My ass is fine as long as Laura isn't listening to you two." Lorenzo sipped his drink.

They laughed.

"I just want to thank you guys for today. I was in a bad state earlier on." Sagi said."Poor guy though. They killed him."

"Yeah sad," Lorenzo admitted.

"About Clint, what's up? You gonna let him con you and get away with it?" Jude asked Lorenzo.

"Nah, he can't get away with it." Sagi added.

Lorenzo smoked and puffed; he smiled."When have I let anything slide?"

"I know where Clint is." Sagi said.

"Oh yeah, where?" Jude asked.

Sagi looked at Lorenzo and then Jude. "My club. He's always there almost every night popping champagne," He puffed his cigar. "Spending money."

"What's the name of your club again?" Lorenzo asked.

"Really?"

"You are always changing the name"

"Poppers." Sagi said.

"Poppers?" Lorenzo was confused with the name.

"Poppers as in popping champagne." Jude added.

"Exactly." Sagi said.

"That wasn't the name before." Lorenzo said.

"I changed it like two months ago after rebranding."

"I think I liked the old name." Lorenzo said.

"Adrenaline." Sagi sipped.

"Yeah, I liked that name," Lorenzo nodded.

"Must be crazy running a club." Jude said.

"Yeah crazy fun." Sagi admitted.

"The stereotype of drug dealers and clubs," Jude said.

Sagi smirked, "Yeah, like the stereotype of scammers and church businesses."

They all laughed.

"Well, I'm not a pastor." Jude said.

"And yet you own a Church." Lorenzo said.

"It's an investment. And you scammers, con men and record labels" Jude said, it was aimed at Lorenzo, since Lorenzo owned a record label. Lorenzo smirked.

"Yeah." Sagi agreed."Meanwhile just imported some new BMWs. I'm running out of car space. Does any of you want to buy a car for someone?"

"I'm good for now." Lorenzo said.

"Why do you keep importing if you haven't got car space?" Jude asked.

"I bring my drugs in them sometimes. You wouldn't believe where drugs are hidden in cars." Sagi replied.

"I mean you don't need to do all these, your family's money is long." Jude said.

"Yeah well... I like the thrill." Sagi chuckled."I need me some chicken wings right now." He looked around and ordered a steward to get it.

Lorenzo got up.

"Where to?" Jude asked.

"Give me thirty minutes, I'll be back. I need to handle something." Lorenzo dropped his cigar."See you guys soon." and walked away.

Sagi understood, he looked at Jude. "He needs to teach the dude a lesson."

Laura could see Lorenzo leaving and followed him. She met him at the SUV just as he was opening the door. Lorenzo was talking to someone on the phone.

"Let him meet me at the restaurant." Lorenzo looked at Laura as she walked towards him, he hung up.

"Are you leaving without me?" she asked.

"I need to take care of something, I'll be back in a short while. Just some business." Lorenzo kissed her on her forehead.

"Be careful." She said.

"I will." Lorenzo got into his Range Rover and drove off.

The Fresh Chops Zone had been closed for the day, it was the name of Lorenzo's restaurant. Clint walked into the restaurant at about 3:30 AM; he didn't know why Lorenzo wanted to see him by that time. One of Lorenzo's bodyguards showed him where to sit. Clint sensed something was wrong but decided to keep calm maybe he was just over thinking things, it wasn't the first time he had a meeting by that time but this seemed a bit suspicious. Lorenzo had parked outside watching Clint, he pulled out a pistol from the glove compartment and got out of his Range Rover, he then tucked the pistol behind him. He opened the back door and picked up a small laptop from the back seat, he shut the door and walked into the restaurant. Clint saw him, he stood to greet Lorenzo. They shook hands.

"Boss is everything okay?" Clint asked, he was scared.

"Why? You have something better to do?" Lorenzo asked as he sat down. He placed the laptop on the table.

"No, just wondering, the time, that's all," Clint answered.

"You want something to drink?" Lorenzo asked.

"Is the restaurant opened by this time?" Clint asked but Lorenzo did not answer his question instead Lorenzo opened the laptop. It dawned on him that Lorenzo's question was rhetorical.

"You stole from me." Lorenzo said calmly.

"No boss, how can I?" Clint said innocently.

Lorenzo turned the Laptop to face Clint, so he could see some figures.

"You see the numbers. I traced the account I gave you to run."

Clint had nothing to say, he knew he was in trouble. Lorenzo must have hacked into his computer he thought."B-B-Boss is not what you think."

"Hmm. Ok." Lorenzo looked at his wristwatch."I can't be here for long, I have other things I need to do."

Clint stared at the Laptop screen, he said nothing. Lorenzo dragged the laptop and opened another page.

"This is what you will do. I know you have an online banking set up for you, so this shouldn't be hard. Transfer everything in your two accounts here." Lorenzo turned the laptop to Clint again so he could see the account details he was going to pay money into.

"But boss, I don't have..." Clint was interrupted as Lorenzo pulled out his pistol and dropped it on the table without releasing his grip, the pistol pointed towards Clint and he was shaken.

"O-o-ok boss." Clint stammered.

Clint started doing an online transfer of transactions worth twenty five million, he was too scared to even try to be cunning. He thought if Lorenzo knew the banks already he might as well have known what amount was inside. Lorenzo's eyes caught the menu lying on the table and picked it up; he glanced through it like he wanted to make an order but really he wanted to know what food his restaurant served, he had left that to the Chef. The money was transferred and Lorenzo got an alert on his phone. Lorenzo dropped the menu, picked up the laptop and closed it, he tucked his pistol back; he then snapped his finger and two huge men showed up from nowhere. Clint hadn't seen them all along and suspected they were somewhere in the restaurant where the lights weren't turned on.

"I'm very sorry boss, very sorry." Clint pleaded.

Lorenzo stood up, Clint was about to stand when one of the men punched Clint in the mouth, Clint fell back down. Lorenzo looked at Clint and walked towards the front door, the two huge men kept beating up Clint as the bodyguard opened the door for Lorenzo to leave the restaurant. As Lorenzo stood outside, he made a call to Ben Joseph, his restaurant manager. Ben Joseph picked up.

"Hello Boss, anything wrong?" Ben Joseph sounded sleepy.

"No. I just looked through the menu, I need the menu to have better design." Lorenzo said as he opened the door to his SUV, he dropped the laptop."Also I need the chef to add chicken wings to the menu."

"Ok boss." Ben Joseph said, he couldn't understand why this couldn't wait till morning.

"That will be all, sorry for waking you." Lorenzo hung up.

The idea had come to him when he overheard Sagi ordering some chicken wings as he walked out from Sagi's house. He got into his car and drove off, he was satisfied. He headed back to Sagi's house.


End file.
